Book 1: Angels
by Dunmore Wolfgang
Summary: When you see an angel, you may think its the end, but when its an angel of blood, you see either a savior or a destroyer. How can it be both? It is the one seeing who will judge such.
1. Chapter 1

l

Book 1: Angels

Chapter 1: A simple idea

-lll-

I am Wolfgang, another player in Sword Art Online. I have been here for almost two years now, and so as anyone who has survived this long. I used to lead, a guild master. 'The Angels of Blood,' that was what I lead. An angel can still be your savior, even if that angel is using sword and armor that is black and red like the end. But, I do not lead anymore; I stopped; now I live a simple life. I put the blade away, the shield, and the winged armor.

Now I dress simple and carry a small sword for protection. I bid my life as a leader farewell, but not my life as a friend. I still stay in contact with Valkun, my good friend who now leads them. I now just stay with an old friend, Liz, one of the best blacksmiths you can find. I stay in one of her extra rooms, for a price of helping her out with the shop of course.

So here I walk, in the city of Lindarth. A small city, more like a town or village, it's calm and tranquil. Perfect for those who don't wish to do much of the fighting, it keeps one at peace.

So I just walk, pick up what supplies Liz needs, and say hello to those I meet. Two years of this, started at sixteen, now I'm eighteen, I still have no idea what I really want to do now. I stopped my walking and looked to the blue sky, my ruby-red eyes peering to the clouds. My short-cut dark-brown hair, I keep it really short, almost skin really, it makes it easy to deal with. I stand about six-one or so, a bit tall, but not the tallest person you'll ever meet. I mean, I met this one guy who had to be at least seven feet tall.

But, none of that really matters now dose it. Not much of who we are in the real world can work here; we've all had to change. I was once able to carry my armor, but after some time, it all got too heavy for me. I had killed a few players, sure their murders, but still people. Just because they have killed, and tried to kill those I care for, doesn't make it easier when I kill them.

I continued my walk down the dirt road, waving 'hello' to people as they passed. I've become known for helping people out around here. Just with little things, like moving the larger items, or fixing something. Little things, but they pile up. I don't ask for payment, I don't want it. I know, cliché, but that's how I work.

I no longer fight at the front lines, but I support those who do. For now though, I support myself and Liz, can't live for free. I've known Liz for awhile, about a year or so. Met her when I was getting my sword upgraded, not cheap, but worth it back then, now, not so much, I don't fight anymore. I stopped that a long time ago, for a very good reason. The reason I try to forget, but I can never forget seeing that girl die, I was able to protect her, but in the end, my skill lacked. So, I stopped, gave up the sword and shield. I gave up the winged-blade, the symbol of the guild.

I just continue working and living, waiting for the end of this game. I walked out of the market and back towards Liz's home. I entered and went towards the back. "Liz, I have the things you asked for, where shall I put them?" My voice held the tinge of Scottish to it, and serious as ever. "Liz? Hello?"

I went into the kitchen to find a burnt mess sitting on the counter. "I'm going to assume that it's not supposed to look like that?" Drawing my small sword, I prodded at the burnt object. "Wow, it is nothing but burnt mush. Now that's nasty." Sighing, I trashed the mess and opened my menu. "Alright, good thing I grabbed more food. I'll cook; you know I can at least make something edible." She just glared at me and that can be dangerous. "Not my fault I put some points into cooking and you didn't. So what do you want that I can actually make. Nothing fancy, unless you want really fancy ash. I mean, who knows, it might be the best thing in the game, hell if I know." Looking over to Liz, I noticed the annoyed look she was giving me.

"I will kick your ass at some point, just make anything. Surprise me master chef." Now that's an insult and a compliment, not sure how to react.

With a nod and a small smile, I open my inventory. "Right, a surprise it is, now it might be simple, but it's good. Asuna helped me figure it out, so I shouldn't mess it up to badly. Not like I'm cooking some rare meat that needs some super cooking skills. Still not sure when she had time to do that, take a while to get it that high. It's like being a smith, right?" She was already gone from the room, I now felt crazy. "Great, now I'm talking to myself, what's next, hallucinations? No? Thank god..." I was not dealing with that, no thank you. Now, to focus on the task at hand, cooking, not too difficult, unless you're Liz who has almost not a single point in cooking, some, just not enough to do much, just burnt messes, and I will regret saying anything later.

A few minutes, some meat, spices, other ingredients and it was done. The great omelet, like I said simple. Dinner went by quickly and I was tasked with watching the store for the rest of the night.

The door opened, the ones who entered where the 'DDA' (Divine Dragon Alliance). most annoying pricks ever. "Hello there, welcome to Liz's blacksmith shop, what can I help you with?"

Two Grunts stood near the door while a shorter one with a smirk that just screams 'punch me now' walked up to the counter. "The 'DDA,' is in need of equipment, the best that is. We have the money and supplies, just need the best smith."

With a nod, I kept my hand on my sword. "Right, well, she is currently resting. If you could come back tomorrow, I'm sure you can-" I was cut off as he planted his fist on the wooden counter.

"Shut up, if she's asleep, then wake her up. We require the best equipment, and the best smith can give us just that." Like I said, annoying.

Just stay polite. "Well Sir, like I said. You can come back tomorrow, Liz is resting and I do not wish to annoy her with this situation. Trust me, did it once, did not end well for me. Or the other guy for that matter. So, I ask you-" I stopped as He signaled two grunts near the door to approach me.

"Now, listen, we don't want to break anything, but we will if we have to shut you up. The 'DDA' need this equipment, but now we demand it for free, but in exchange, this little shop will stay intact. So what do you say? Work with us and keep this shop in one piece, or we bring it down. What do you say?"

I smiled. "Well Sir, I will now ask you to leave. If you come back tomorrow, we can discuss this with Liz and then-" I stopped as he drew his blade and placed the tip near my neck.

"No, now, we won't only damage the shop, but we'll have to beat you up a bit to teach you a lesson." He smirked and chuckled. "Or, you could fight us off, 'Blood Wing.' Yeah, you were popular, now you're just a rusty blade. Just like the guild."

I sighed; one can only be polite as long as the time is given. A rusty blade? Well then, I've heard worst. "Sir, I will ask you once more, leave the store. Now." Be polite.

He lowered his blade and smiled. "Just give me a reason to kill you then." Be efficient.

With a small chuckle, I watched him pull back his sword for a swing. Have a plan to kill everyone you meet. Well, I'm not going to kill him, just injure him greatly, not even that really. I quickly unsheathed my sword and blocked his strike with ease. "I may be rusty, but I'm still quick young man." He gritted his teeth and another swing, met with another block. "Come now, doing the same thing expecting different results. That's insanity. Now let me show you a little something." I walked around the counter, still holding his blade to mine. "A little trick I picked up from some folks." I closed the distance and went low; I swept my foot under him, resulting in him crashing to the ground backwards. "Now, I will not engage in further combat. I ma done with that, I won't fight again."

He was laughing? "Well, what do you call that?! It seems you still have that fire, just needs some fuel." As if on cue, one of the Grunts kicked a glass case over, it crashed to the ground and shattered, spilling its contents of daggers onto the floor. I had the organized this morning. How rude.

"Well then, you will be disappointed. I will not strike you." I went over to the case and started cleaning up, but after I got the case on its four legs, the Grunt kicked it back down. "You can not do that, it is extremely rude."

I looked at the Grunt and sighed. "No wonder no one like you guys, you are extremely rude, and have an ego bigger then Heathcliff's. Now that's impressive." Indeed it is. That man can back it up though.

The one on the ground got back up and put his blade to the back of my head. "Come on, just make us leave. You can do what you love again. Show us why we shouldn't come back."

I nodded. "Right, I could, or you can go now without conflict." Not going to be that easy.

"No, I don't think so." No, new plan, do what must be done.

I quickly grabbed a dagger, spun around, and went for the hand holding the sword, making him drop it. I grabbed it and lifted it to his neck. "Leave, now. Final time I'll offer the peaceful solution."

A Grunt came from behind, attempting to grab me, but without the weight of my armor, I was rather quick. I stepped aside and around and pushed them both to the ground with a quick foot sweep. The other Grunt didn't bother trying. "Go, now."

They got up and the Grunts ran out the door, the short one grinned at me. "Looks like you still have it 'Blood Wing.'" He turned and left.

I started my work on fixing the damage, not even caring that I had the chance to make them pay for it. Not even going to bother Liz with it. Just have to pick up the daggers and such and it will be fine.

But, the name 'Blood Wing.' Really stupid, but, it's just what some kids called me and it stuck. But that's over, I can't fight anymore. But I just did, it felt natural, but it felt...right? I shook it off and closed the shop for the night, Liz will have my ass for the case getting damaged, but I'll just make something up. Like, I wasn't paying attention or something. She doesn't need to know what happened. They'll be back, and hopefully during the day, they would only incite violence, try to get me to fight. What I left for this simple idea of a life, just another rusty blade.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Sharpen

-lll-

I stood on the porch of the shop, looking at nothing, just going through my thoughts. Am I really that warrior still? Last night showed I still was able to pull a blade against another man, but to what extent can I do it. Can I still kill?

I rubbed my eyes and sighed. I was never going to be able to think this through clearly, always a question to ask. Can I still kill? I know I'm ending a life; it may seem like nothing here in this game world. But when you die here, your brain gets cooked back in the real world.

I went back inside and readied the shop for the day. Not even five minutes, some one walked it. I looked up to see two people. One wore a heavy leather armor with a hood and face mask. On his left shoulder was a layered-steel shoulder pad, covering the heavy leather under it. The gear was all in the colors of black and red. On his belt, that had a sword with wings on the buckle, was a small, slightly curved sword. The grip was black with red linings wrapping around it. He looked like an assassin, I know he was of such a caliber, I know this man and the other.

The other man wore a set of medium-steel plate armor. A helmet that had plates hanging at the neck and a two short, but wide, eye slots, and it just looked like a roman soldier, except, with armored greaves and boots. He held a large spear in his hands, the head had one main point and two curved side-blades, resembling a trident. On his left pauldron, which had a steel plate extending to provide cover while charging, was the same sword with wings, and his armor was colored the same black and red.

I looked at the two and took a deep breath. "I told you already, I'm not doing it anymore."

The hooded one who stood at neck height with the fully-armored person and was the same height as I, about six foot. He walked forward and looked around the shop. "You know you can't stay here forever Wolfgang. You started this, now you must lead us to the end. You even said this." His Irish accent obvious as the sun is bright.

I was standing behind the counter, so my hand resting on my sword was out of view. "Valkun, I am going to ask you and Calmacil to leave. I will not return, the armor will sit there and I will never wear it again. I will not let my failures lead to more people dying. You know I can't do it anymore; I'm done, so leave. Now, I give you this as your only warning."

Valkun, the hooded one, sighed and nodded. "Right, didn't want to have to do this. It's not my job to lead, it's yours." He unsheathed his blade and lowered his stance, ready to fight. "Come then, make us leave." 

I opened my menu and equipped some basic armor; I mean very basic, just a plated-arm sleeve and a small steel-buckler. "Valkun, I will do what I must." I moved around the counter slowly and charged shield first.

He side stepped and used the curve of his blade to hook my shield and rip it away from me. I swept my foot under him, knocking him to the floor, and then placing my sword at his neck. "You didn't fight with all you had. Why?"

He laughed. "I know you can fight still, just need a reason. I will see you again." I let him get up and he left with Calmacil.

I unequipped the armor and buckler and sat in the chair behind the counter. I didn't spot Liz come into the room with a smirk. "So, you say you won't fight, but here you are. Still fighting, just like last night. Kind of a contradiction, right?" 

I shook my head. "I know. I just don't know who I am anymore, that's it." I looked to Liz and watched her smile. "Why are you smiling?" 

She shook her head. "Alright 'Blood wing,' the mighty leader of the Angels of Blood, has no idea who he is? Well, that's just interesting. So why not go back and fight, you can't lead much from _my _shop and _my _home. So, what's stopping you?" 

I stood up and opened my inventory; I selected a 'picture' I took a long time ago. "This is why," The picture was of me in the armor I spoke of, it looked to be that of a Space Marine turned fantasy, but there I stood, no helmet. I had my arm wrapped around a girl with dark-red hair, she was a little shorter then me, she had blue-eyes, and a smile larger then one could imagine. Behind us were my three friends: Valkun, Calmacil, and Alex. Alex had his back turned, all you could see was his combed back brown hair and is black armor. The others were just looking at me and the girl with smiles, Valkun with his pale skin and short orange hair and Calmacil with his not so pale, but still white skin and short black hair. "Her name was Serina, we were...close. But, I messed up one day; let her do something on her own. She said she could handle it..." I fell back into the chair and looked at the picture. "I shouldn't have listened to her; I knew she couldn't do it. But I let her convince me otherwise, by the time she sent the message for help, it was too late."

I set the picture on the counter and looked back to Liz. "That is why I stopped. I failed; I made the wrong call and paid dearly for it! That is why I no longer lead, I lost her, was stopping me from making anymore wrong decisions and getting more people I care about killed? Nothing! Only my own will to never lead, to never have to send people to die, I am no longer that warrior-" I was cut off by a loud 'smack' and a spike of pain on my face. I looked at Liz and glared. "What in the hell was that for!" 

"For being an idiot!" Silence, that's all that fallowed.

I was standing up, I don't know when that happened, but I stood there, Liz standing in front of me. Ready to hit me again. "You are such an idiot..."

I rested my hand onto my sword and glared at her. "An idiot? What in the right mind gives you the idea of calling me an idiot! FOR WHAT!? What makes me an idiot!? I should have you-" Another slap.

"You lead to save life's...I know what you've done. I read about your great victories and how you lead from the front, leading your soldiers into battle, a battle-cry, and a raised sword. But because of ONE girl, you give it all up. You drop your blade and remove your armor because you mess up _ONCE_. That is pathetic! You...you're such a...idiot..."

I unsheathed my blade and warp my hand around her neck. "You, you have no idea." I snarled, placing my blade to her throat. "She was everything to me! I was broken! I was a shell, I feared death no more. I would have died; I should have died in those battles. But no, my vicious want of battle kept me going, till I found her!" I lifted Liz against a wall and looked her right in her dark pink eyes. I paused, I say her...no. I tightened my grip and tossed Liz to the floor. "NO! I am no leader, I am a killer." I walked towards Liz, placing my left boot on her chest. "I will not be told otherwise! I will not be insulted. Not by you! NOT BY HER! She is dead because of me, let me die!" I raised my sword and was about to bring it down when I took another pause.

Liz's eyes, the fear, the pain...just like...no..."No, not again..." I back away, and dropped sword to the floor, hearing it clang against the wooden floor. "She's gone because of me..." My voice no more then a whisper, a voice to dust. "I can't do anything...anything."

I fell onto my knees and my arms hanged limp at my sides, tears stinging my eyes. She was gone, just...gone. I felt ready to just sit there, waiting for a blade to pierce my body, something to end me. I was hopping this was just a thought made up to satisfy my death, but I was still at the shop. Instead of a blade, I felt something wrap around me. Holding me tight, a feeling of warmth, and a heartbeat, I hoped that was not a thought.

I looked to see it was Liz, she held me tight, as if I was about to leave. My arms slowly, automatically went to hold her as well. It felt different, as if it was her again. Someone who can keep a broken soldier together, or at least ease the pains.

We just sat there, it felt like hours. But, we were interrupted by the door opening. It was Valkun. He looked at us and nodded before stepping back out. I got up first and helped Liz up. "I'm sorry, and thank you. I don't think I should-mhfh!" I was interrupted by a...kiss? Did she just...what the hell?

She smiled at me and nodded. "Get going, and come back in one piece. That's an order."

I smiled and grabbed my sword from the floor. "Take this back, keep it sharp. I might want it back when I come back for good." I handed the sword to Liz along with the sheath. "An angel is still a savior, even if its wings are bloody. But I have one thing to ask, what was with that kiss?"

She lightly blushed and faked a cough. "Well, it was a good luck wish of sorts. Just get going! Go!" She pushed me towards the door, her blush intensifying. "Just...come back when you need your gear fixed up, okay?"

I nodded. "Right, Liz the Blacksmith is my official smith. I will only go to you and no one else. I will be back, just as soon as I get the gear, it might need some improvements. The blade must also get sharpened." 

Liz gave a salute. "Right, sword and armor, just get back here as soon as you get it. Now go! Hurry up!"

"Alright, alright, I'm gone. I'll see you later, oh, one more thing." I gave her a quick peck on the lips. "There's a good luck wish for you. See ya' later." And with that I was gone, Valkun and Calmacil standing near the door. "Come on you two, the Angels of Blood are still needed. Just need to be sharpened." We set off down the road to the base; the guild that sat sill will now take to the front, a sharper blade and sturdy shield acting as its point.

-lll-

**Dunmore: Well then, let's get moving, no time to waste!**

**Valkun: So, I see you already made your move.**

**Dunmore: W-what!? NO! I...It was just...**

**Calmacil: Come on, let's stop wasting time. **

**Alex: You people are so strange. **

**Dunmore: *Cough* Right. Next time: Blood Wing**

**Keep fighting till the end angels! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Blood wing.

I fallowed Valkun and Calmacil to the outside of the town of Myujen. Where, in a field, sat the small fortress that was the base of the 'Angels of blood.'

As we walked through the front gate, I noticed the large banners with the guild symbol hanging from the stone walls. When we got inside, I noticed it was more open, it had been changed. Only seven buildings now, four barracks, a blacksmith, armory, mess hall, and the main building which rose above the others.

I looked to the people in the court yard. They had stopped what they were doing and looked to me; they seemed to look in curiosity and wonder. We approached the main building, at the doors stood two heavily armored guards wielding large halberds.

Valkun and Calmacil stopped and parted to let me approach the doors. The two armored figures looked to me and opened the doors.

The guard to my left spoke, it was female. "You armor and blade awaits you Sir." Her voice deepened by the large helmet, you could barely tell it was female. Their armor was very large, like a Gray Knight from 40K, work of my friend Alex I bet. But the shine the armor had from being white made it seem inspiring, and only the elite could wear it.

I made my way down the hall, banners hung from the walls, banners of guilds that joined ours, and ones we've eliminated.

I stepped across the smooth stone floor, and at the end, I saw it. On an armor stand in the light, the long sword and large shield resting on the wall on mounts behind it.

The armor its self was black with red edges and on the chest was the guild symbol in pure white. We had done our best to have the armor look like armor a Space Marines might wear from 40K. Best we could have done, and it was damn close. The large pauldrons and the massive armor, only matched by its shield and sword, and the black cape that hung from the back with the sword and wings in white on it and this was my armor. The helmet, it was the part the sealed the set, covering the entire face, except for two eye slots. Then golden wings that sprouted from each side of it, representing the leader. I liked to show off, I'll admit, it was a bit arrogant and maybe monomaniacal. But I liked it. I placed my sword it its sheath on my hip and let my shield disappear into my inventory.

I walked up to the stand and opened the menu; I took the armor and equipped it. I gripped the sword in my right and the shield in my left. The sword was specially crafted from special black steel, thus a black blade was produced. A golden wing as the guard and the hilt was black with a gold pommel. "It feels as it should, ready for war." I turned and made my way back down the hall.

I glanced at each banner, giving a respecting nod to each, wither as to honor them for their actions or to appreciate the battle they gave me. My steps, now steel, clanked against the stone. The armor it's self, made noise as I moved, the large armored plates tapped against one another.

As I stepped into the courtyard, people looked to me. I removed my helmet and held it at my hip. "Angels of Blood, that is who we are," I took a breath and looked around. "Protectors of many and killers so some, we can be seen as saviors or destroyers, it truly depends on those you ask. So I ask you, what are we?!" It was silent, till they all spoke, as one.

"We are Angels of Blood!" Correct.

I nodded and placed my helmet back on, "That we are," I looked to Valkun. "Valkun, spread the word we are back, we'll need more people. Calmacil, gather those who left, as many as you can. I will go meet Heathcliff." 

Valkun nodded. "Alex is already there, I'll send word that you're coming." With that, we left.

I used a travel point to go to the K.o.B. base and walked towards the entrance were two guards stood. "Halt, state your business!" 

I stopped. "I am here to see Heathcliff; I have a message for him. I ask you to move, now."

The two small guards looked at each other and stepped to the side. "Cause no problems."

I stepped past them and laughed. "Wouldn't dream of it." I stepped into the base and then into the main room where Heathcliff and his sub-leaders sat. "I see you haven't changed the place much Heathcliff," I removed my helmet and placed it back in my inventory. I saw Alex in his long red robes, his form hidden by it, but his sharp and questioning face visible and his slicked back hair partially visible under the hood. "Alex, good to see you again, I trust Heathcliff knew I was coming?"

Alex pinched the bridge of his nose. "I was about to inform him, but no need now that you're here."

I nodded. "True enough," I looked to Heathcliff, who looked very annoyed by my arrival. I also noticed Asuna standing behind him. "Ah, Asuna, how are you? Last I checked, you and Kirito just got a house in the forest. I forgot the level, but how are things? Or did something happen, I hope not, you two do make a wonderful couple."

She rolled her eyes. "I'm fine Wolfgang, and yes, we are still a couple, and we're fine. How's Liz?"

I smiled. "She's well, even though the Dragon idiots made a ruckus; I dealt with that already though."

Before anymore could be said, Heathcliff stood up. "What do you want Wolfgang?!" He seemed a bit angry now, still has that hate for me, wonderful.

"Well Heathcliff, I am here to tell you that my guild and I are back in action. Just thought I would tell you personally." I looked to Alex. "Anything else I should know Alex?"

Alex nodded. "Yes, uh...Heathcliff has our 'Renegades' in custody. They did cause issues with the-"

I stopped him there. "Almost forgot about them." I looked to Heathcliff. "I'll need them back, so, make it quick, I don't have all day. Well, I do, but I have better thing to do."

Heathcliff sighed. "I will not give you those people, they're insane! They attacked my people, you think-" I held up my hand.

"I don't care, how about a deal? You give me back my people and I never bother you again."

Heathcliff took his seat and glared at me. "How am I to know you will keep to this deal?" 

I shrugged. "I don't, you just have to trust me. But, did my people kill any of yours?"

"No, but they still attacked them." Knowing his people, they most likely started it.

I clapped my hands together and smiled. "That settles it, release them. If they killed no one, then they did nothing wrong. Or, do I have to go get them my self. You know I can do that, you've seen me fight."

Heathcliff sighed. "Yes, I have," After a moment, he nodded. "Fine, take them and leave."

I waited a moment before ten people, all different gender and race, all in mixed armor cam into the room. "My Renegades, I missed you guys. And girls. Alright, you heard him, let's go." I left the room and the ten people and Alex fallowed me out. As we got back to base, I opened my messaging list and selected Heathcliff. 'Can't wait to work together in the future. Signed, Blood Wing. P.S. I know your secret.' I smiled. "This is going to be fun," I put my helmet back on. "Let's go hunting; I think some red players will do." I left the base with a few people who decided to join me. The best way to get back into the name of 'Blood Wing,' is to hunt what got you the name.

-lll-

There's chapter 3, hope you enjoyed it some what, the chapters to get the story going are always the hardest. I'll see you all next time, till then!


	4. Chapter 4

**After months of not posting an update, here it is! Sorry about that, I just was having some writers block, been busy with other things, and I'll admit I was being lazy. But I know got it out! So, here it is, enjoy. **

**-Dunmore Wolfgang.**

Chapter 4: Time alone.

-lll-

I walked through the town of Myujen, just on a leisurely stroll. Seeing what's what, also to see the result of any recruitment. I could see a few people wearing recruit gear of my guild.

The sun shined in the virtual sky and a warm breeze blew through the town. "Perfect weather and a perfect day, wish we had more like this." I had removed my armor and went with a lighter set of gear consisting of a battered black cloak, leather pants, boots, a black shirt, and a short sword.

I went to the teleport plaza and headed to Lindarth. "Well, Liz wanted to see me about some thing, and she asked me to pick up something from Ashley, at a tailor shop...where's that...?" I looked around and saw a sign that read 'Ashley's tailor shop.' "Well, that's convenient. Good to know names can still be simple for shops, unlike some I've seen." Seriously, I saw a shop that had the name 'Fish Scale Lines' and it was a player owned bakery. Not the strangest one ever, but the only one I currently remember.

I walked down the street towards the shop and smiled at the peaceful feeling of the town. I know you can't be attacked and damaged freely inside a town, unless it's a duel, but just the atmosphere here is just peaceful. Lets one focus and work without much of a worry, it's kind of nice, and there is a large collection of stores and other crafting shops.

I entered the tailor shop and looked around and saw mannequins. "Never liked those things, creepy as hell..." I looked towards the counter and saw no one there. "Maybe she's out for lunch?"

I turned around to only jump back as I saw a person right behind me. "Holy shi- What the hell?!"

The woman looked at me and sighed. "You're attire is dreadful."

I stared at her in bewilderment. "Seriously?"

"Yes, what you are wearing is just so old and broken. I have to fix it. Who are you?"

Was she serious, what the hell is going on? "Uh...I'm Wolfgang..."

"Mhm, guild leader of the...'Angels of Blood?' Interesting. Now, why would a man such as you wear such rags?"

I looked at my clothes, don't look that bad. "They're not bad, and they work. Simple as that."

She shook her head. "No, I leader of a prestigious guild must wear clothing that fits their standing. Now, as I am feeling sorry for your clothes. I shall do this work with a discount. Thirty-thousand Cor should do it."

That's a large amount. "And if I don't have that?" She gave me a look that just said 'Really?' "Right, guild leader. So, do your best, I guess."

She opened her menu and dragged me to a round platform and selected a few things on her menu. "Mhm...that's nice, but better would be...there we go...oh; the body sculpture is perfect for this. I like it." She pressed a few more things on her menu before a package popped up on a pedestal in front of her. "There we go." She grabbed it and went into the back and came back with another package in hand. "Here you go yours and Lisbeth's clothes she requested to be fixed." Before I could ask she raised her hand up to stop me. "We all know about you two, at least everyone in this town does. Seriously," She turned away. "Why must every one get all the nice looking guys? Mhm...what I would do to get my hands on that Kirito..." She noticed my curious look. "Ahem, well, time for you to go." She pushed my out of the shop after getting her money.

"Well then, that could have been a lot stranger." I went down the road towards Lisbeth's shop and shook my head. "That lady had to be the strangest person I've ever met," I looked at my clothes. "I mean, these are not that bad. Sure, a little old, but they work." I shrugged and approached Lisbeth's shop. "Hope she's in." I went in and saw the shop was attended by the A.I. shopkeeper. Wonderful, damn thing is just creepy.

"Ah, Master Wolfgang, welcome." The male A.I. shopkeeper bowed and gave a kind smile.

"Yeah...hey." Creepy as hell, just saying. "Where is Lisbeth?"

"She is in the back Sir, would you like me to go get her?"

"No, I'll just head on back."

"Of course Sir." The A.I. took his notice from me and went back to his passive mode.

I went through the back door and towards the work area where I heard the sounds of Lisbeth obviously working. "Hey, Liz, you there?" I was answered with a hammer being tossed by me. "Alright..."

Liz looked at me."Must you always come back here when I'm working? You know what happened last time you snuck up on me."

Oh could I forget the hammer being smashed against my head. "Yeah, didn't help you had almost nothing on that time. Not like I'm complaining."

She glared at me. "Drop it."

"Alright," I opened my menu and took out the package I was asked to deliver. "Here's the item you wanted. Ashley really needs to work on her social skills, insulted my clothes like it was nothing."

Liz stifled a laugh. "Have you seen what you wear?"

I mocked hurt. "You dare say I don't have s sense of what I wear?"

"That's exactly what I'm saying."

"True enough." Yeah, I don't care what I wear as long as it is functional and not stupid.

"So, let's see what she made."

"What?"

"What Ashley made for your butt to wear."

"Oh, right." I scrolled my menu till I found it; I opened the item and equipped the clothes. "Nice." From top to bottom. A black shit made of a very soft material and light, simple. Black pants with a red line of the sides of the legs, there was a belt made of very nice leather, the buckle for it was made with fine steel and it had the engraving of my guild symbol. Now shoes were basic, black boots, made for work and style. "It works for me. It's basic."

Liz nodded in approval. "Yup, Ashley managed to make you look some what presentable. Impressive."

"Oh, thanks." I rolled my eyes and she laughed. "I'm always presentable."

"Wearing your armor everywhere is not a viable option. Sitting in a chair at a restaurant in your large armor is not a good idea, you might break the chair." She poked me playfully in the chest. "I'd never allow it, so don't worry."

"Wait, are you calling me fat?"

She laughed. "You said it, not me."

"I'll have you know I am not fat. Just big boned, and hey, most of this weight is muscle." I flexed my arms, and it was true, I had decent muscle. Nothing compared to some people, but it was decent for some one in my line of work.

Liz rolled her eyes. "Alright Hercules." She let out a short laugh. "So, what do you need?"

I smiled. "Well, do you have the day off?"

"I have an A.I. shopkeeper. I can take any day off Wolfgang."

"Right, so, want to go some where with me?"

"Mhm, are you asking me out on a date Wolfgang?"

"Well, I-Mhm, I wouldn't, well...you know that-I. Yes, it's a date."

"Thought so." She sighed. "So, where to?"

"Well, I heard of this place on floor thirty-five, it's in Mishe."

"The Weathercock pavilion?"

"Yeah, that's it. How did you know?"

"Been there before, been a while though. Are you paying?" Of course.

"Well...yeah..." Not originally planned.

"You were going to make me share the bill weren't you?"

"Honestly. Yes. I was." No need to lie now.

She shook her head and let out a sigh. "You're hopeless. Right, let me change." She selected the item I gave her from Ashley and she equipped it. It was just an unarmored version of her current outfit and had less 'poof' to the bottom, it was more of a long skirt then that 'combat dress,' or whatever she called it. "There, more proper. Had a different variant of my normal attire made. Less action-y, more casual go around town like a normal person, and not completely pink." She was right; it had more of a tan color and a red to it then that pink she wore. It actually looked nice with her hair. "So, what do you think?"

"Mhm..." I looked over her and grinned. "Perfect."

She smacked me in the back of the head. "Perv."

"Hey, you asked. I told you."

"Yeah, yeah. Come on big guy, cake waits for no one!" She marched out of the shop and her A.I. shopkeeper said goodbye as we left.

"Hey, wait up!" I chased after her, making sure I ad a simple sword equipped just in case. It may not be some amazingly crafted sword, but my skill in two-handed, swords, and hand-to-hand combat being decently high makes up for it.

I caught up to Liz at the teleport gate and she tapped her foot. "Slow today aren't we?" Yeah, I'm not the fastest person in the game, not meaning I'm slow, just not as fast as Kirito.

"Hey, you try wearing heavy armor for long periods of time, it may up the strength relate skill, but it does not make me faster as much as some other people are. I am no Kirito."

"That much is obvious. Well then, lead the way." I took a few more breaths before selecting Mishe and activating the gate.

"Alright, let's head on through." I put my hand forward, gesturing that she should go first. "Ladies first."

"Always the gentleman I see." She ended the words with a small laugh.

"Always." I gave a grin as I stepped through the portal after her. We arrived in the town and it was as normal. People walking about and things going smoothly, I even saw two men from my guild near the inn trying to recruit people, smart setting up near the inn.

"I see your guild is back up and running." She looked towards the two armored figures. "Seems like its going well."

"Well, considering I haven't gotten a single alert message, I think things are going quite smoothly." We continued our walk down the street and towards the destination. The Weathercock Pavilion was a restaurant and inn, a useful combination, two ways of income. "When we get there, order what you like."

"Seriously? I know you're a guild leader and all, but when I want to eat, I eat." She wasn't wrong again, she dose eat.

"Mhm, on second thought, limit it to three items."

"Smart move big guy, you don't have unlimited money."

I shrugged. "No, but I do own a guild. One that was really inactive for awhile and stocked up on Cor."

"So, can I get what I want?" She gave a sly look.

"No." Shot down.

She blew a puff of air. "Fine. But I'm ordering the good stuff."

"Go for it, just not a lot of it. It can get rather expensive." I've seen the menus; 'rather expensive' doesn't even cut it some cities.

"Right, limit expensive purchases. Got it."

We got to the place and went in, not many people where there, might be due to the fact it was still early in the day. Think it was about eleven A.M.; I'm not too sure, too lazy to check the clock. "Right, order up and we'll just relax and enjoy a day off."

We sat down at a booth in the corner after ordering our food and drinks. Liz looked at me. "So, how do you have the day off?"

"Mhm?" Funny story, really. Well, to me it is. "Well, Valkun forced me to leave for a day or two. We even had an argument. I tried to tell him I had work to do, but he said he'd handle it, and then Calmacil was on his side too. Then a few of my officers even agreed. To be honest, I haven't slept for a few days."

She gave me an annoyed look. "Right, so you're telling me that your own people forced you to take a day off?"

"Yes."

"And that you haven't slept in a few days?"

"Yes."

"You're an idiot."

"Not arguing that." Truthfully, I should have taken some time to catch up on some sleep. But I had things to do.

"Alright, when we get back to the shop, you can use the extra room to get some sleep. Getting a better look at you and your condition bar, you're sleep deprived." I looked at my health bar and mouthed an 'oh' as I looked.

"That explains the slowness...Mhm...interesting feature."

"Yeah, one that could get you killed." She was about to say another thing before she was interrupted by the food and drinks being delivered by an NPC. "Oh, foods here." We both got a slice of chocolate cake, I got a slice of apple pie, she had a strawberry shake and I had vanilla. "Ugh, you have basic tastes in shakes. Vanilla? Really?"

"I happen to like it thank you very much." I went to grab my shake but Liz grabbed it first and set hers in front of me. "What?"

"Try it, you need to know that greatness of a strawberry shake."

"Alright, might as well." I took a sip of it. "Oh," Another sip. "That's a pretty good shake. Maybe not 20 Cor, but still pretty damn good."

"Told you." She handed me back my shake and took hers back. "Now, hurry up and eat."

I quietly laughed and ate my pie and cake. "You know, never been told to hurry up and eat so I could go sleep."

"First time for everything I guess." We both ate in peace, as expected. I mean, no one is going to come up and challenge me to a duel out of no where.

"Hey! I demand a duel from you!" Note to self, keep inner mouth shut.

I looked over. "Really? Now?"

"Yes now!?" This kid was only level forty-two. I'm level eighty-seven. He dose have a death wish.

"Boy, you realize who I am, right?"

"Yes, of course I do. Leader of the guild that just now pops back into the world like it's the best. Why did you guys even come back? You're pathetic compared to the other guilds." Really, this kid is suicidal. Not because he's insulting me, no. He's bothering me on my date.

"Mhm, alright." I ignored him and went back to my shake, which he had the balls to knock out of my hand and onto the floor.

"Hey! I'm serious, fight me!"

I looked at the spilled shake on the floor and nodded. "Right then." I got up from my seat and the height difference between me and this kid was obvious. Six feet versus five and a half I guess. I equipped my full gear and looked at him form the eye slits in my helmet. "Still want to do this?"

"Damn right I do!"

"Then let's go outside." I looked at Liz. "I'll be a moment." I followed the kid outside in front of the restaurant and he sent me a duel request, which I accepted.

Note this, never underestimate your foe. Unless your foe is a complete idiot. I drew my sword and shield and readied my self. "I'm ready when you are."

He smirked and charged with his large mace. When he swung, I blocked it with my shield and pushed him to the ground using a shield skill. The skill sent him skidding across the stone. "Damn you! How dare you not even fight, come on!"

I sighed. "As you wish." I moved forward with my shield front and my sword back. I plowed into him and put my large sword right through him, the duel was over.

The large duel screen over us indicated me as the winner and I unequipped my amour and gear. The young man got up and looked at me. "How did you do that?"

I looked to him. "Simple, training. Oh, and the occasional raid."

He smirked and laughed. "Just what I expected."

"Mhm?"

"I wanted to see if you were all what people made you up to be."

"And?"

"More then what they said."

"Now what?"

"I'm going over to the inn to join your guild."

I stopped him and gave him the invite personally. "Welcome Dalrus. Report to the main base as soon as possible."

"Yes Sir!" He ran off.

"Well then, that's one way doing it." I went back in the restaurant and sat back down, only to see Liz finishing off my food. "Seriously?"

"Yes, not letting good food go to waste. But, now we can head back." Her plan all along? Who knows.

I got back up. "Fine, let's go." We headed out and back to Lisbeth's shop. The A.I. caretaker greeted us, creepy as always. "Liz, that shopkeeper creeps me out."

She looked at the A.I. shopkeeper. "Yeah...only creepy because it learns how to interact with people every time it meets them."

"Neat. But still creepy."

"Yeah, but hey, it works."

"That it does."

"Now," She dragged me to the extra room and pushed me inside. "Get some sleep."

"Right." She is good at what she does. Not sure what I mean by that, but it's something. I unequipped the casual wear and changed into a pair of sleeping shorts. I laid down on the bed and closed my eyes. "Yeah...I needed-" Didn't even finish the sentence. Note, don't argue with your people when they tell you to take a break. Note taken.

-lll- 

**Wolfgang: That bed is extremely comfortable.**

**Liz: Yeah, I know, I have the same one.**

**Wolfgang: Indeed.**

**Liz: You're also adorable when you're asleep.**

**Wolfgang: You watched me sleep?**

**Liz: Not important. Next time on Book 1: Angels. Chapter 5: Make Ready.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Make ready

-

"So," I stood in front of Liz as we stood in her shop. "You need me to go to this..."

"Abandoned monster infested mine."

I sighed. "Right, of course, why not. So, you want me to go with you to get this super rare metal or some thing?"

Liz nodded. "Yup, I'm not built for dealing with the mobs there. But you, you are perfect. So I need you to give me cover while I get it."

I pulled up the map. "You do realize it's on the sixty-first floor. The clearing team is gathering to go to the sixty-secound floor soon enough."

"Yes, but with you there, I'll be fine." She was confident, I'll give her that.

"Yes, I understand that, but my guild is just getting back into the clearing team now. I still have things to set up with Heathcliff. As bad as that is, I have to do it." Dealing with Heathcliff makes me want to strangle someone.

"Just tell him you're busy."

"As easy as that would be, I have a job to do as a guild leader to do."

"Well, too bad, I want this metal, and knowing you. You won't let me go alone. You like me too much."

"Sure," I rolled my eyes. "I have things to do Liz. I have to do what I have to do, its part of being a guild leader in this death game."

"You're coming with me, end of discussion." She is determined.

"Liz, I have to-"

"I'm going and I'm dragging you with me."

I can't win against her, it is nigh impossible. "Fine, I'll go, just stay behind me." Damn it. "And if it gets to risky, we're leaving."

"Alright, just keep me safe big guy." Damn this girl, always eager to get some rare item to craft something, no matter how dangerous it is.

"You know, you could have gotten Kirito or any of my commanders." We exited the shop and left the A.I. shopkeeper to take care of the shop.

"Kirito is busy with Asuna and you're friends aren't as fun as you are. Valkun is creepy, Calmacil is too serious, and Alex is just too critical. But you, you're the most fun. Also this let's me tease you a bit."

"What? Seriously, if you gave Kirito the offer of a strong item, he'd go with you."

"What if I want to give you a new great sword? Yours is old."

"Hey! My 'Winged Bleeder' is not old; I just have a connection with her."

"'Her?' Seriously, you have a connection with your weapon?"

"Yeah, she's gotten me through some tough shit." I held out my sword and ran my hand over the flat side of the blade. "Killed a high leveled creature with it, that's how I got this ring I got, high defense boost, and it boosts my shield skills."

Liz shook her head. "Yeah, but you need a new sword. Trust me; those stats don't match your level and other armor stats."

"Yeah, but..." She's not wrong. "It's one of my favorite swords, hell, you crafted her."

"Exactly, and I'll make a better sword, with even better stats. You're a level eighty-nine. You need some new gear."

"Hey, I could beat Heathcliff with this gear. He may be good, but I can easily win."

"Sorry Wolfgang, not going to happen. No one can beat him, I doubt even Kirito can beat him."

"I've watched him fight, he has some good skill, but I can beat him no doubt." We walked through town towards the town portal.

"Fine, next time you see him, challenge him." She doubted me.

"I will and I will win."

"Sure you will," She activated the portal. "Come on, let's get going."

We went through the portal to Selmsburg. "So, where is this mine?"

"It's in the area, a little south of Selmsburg."

"This is going to suck. How tough are these monsters."

Liz thought about it for a moment. "Uh...you can handle them for sure, trust me, but if it makes you feel better, you can get one or two of your people with us."

"That I will." I opened the guild member and selected two of our higher leveled members to come to me.

A moment later, two heavily armored and armed men came through the portal. The both saluted me. "Sir, you requested us?"

"Yes, I require you two to accompany me and Liz to a mine to acquire a rare metal."

"Sir, is this item also feces?"

Ah, told them that one. I looked to Liz. "Is it?"

"I don't know, maybe? I hope not, that was disgusting the last time."

"Yeah. Maybe you should have not told me that story."

Liz glared at me. "Yeah, too late now I guess."

"True, but hey, it was funny. Who would of guessed it, a dragon that eats crystal, shitting out the crystal metal or whatever that you needed. That's a bit strange if you ask me, but also cool."

The two soldiers laughed, if only a little bit. "We're ready to go when you are Sir."

"Right," I looked to Liz. "Take it away Ma'am."

"Fallow me, it's...this way!" I doubt she knows where, but hey, I gave her the lead.

We walked outside the town and into the mountains to the south of it. I looked around. "I don't see anything. Liz, do you know where we're going?"

She scoffed. "Of course...just...let me check the map." She looked at it. "Its...right here..."

I looked around. "You sure, I don't see a single thing."

One of the soldiers leaned against a rock wall and fell back as it collapsed a bit to form a small opening. "Ah! Sir, I think I found it!"

I looked. "That it Liz?"

"Yes, that's it!"

"Good work Jenkins!"

"Thank you Sir." He got up and the four of us went in. Jenkins and Samuel behind Liz and I was in front.

Liz checked the map. "We're approaching something...not sure what..."

"No monsters yet, that's kind of strange. Are we the only ones here Liz?" I looked around and saw no sign of other players or monsters.

"This is the 'Mine of lost sight.'" Why Liz, why would you not tell me that before.

"So the monsters might be...what? Invisible?"

Liz shook her head. "No you idiot, its dark. So they're blending in most likely. Who knows, I don't think many players have been here. The information broker I talked to said there was something here."

"Oh, because they're trust worthy. Really, an info broker?"

"Hey, he didn't charge that much for it, only about fifty col."

"I swear if we die here, I'm haunting you."

"We'll be fine Wolfgang, don't worry." Just as she says that, Jenkins screams.

"Oh shit!" Jenkins blocked an attack from a large Goblin creature.

I looked at its name. "Shit, 'Shadow Goblin!' Form up!" We enclosed around Liz and kept our shields up. "Fortress shield!" A red aura formed around us from the shields and knocked back other attacking goblins. "Push back!"

"Sir, we're cut off!" I looked back to the way we came, more of the damned things.

"Damn! Forward!" We slowly moved forward till the skill deactivated and then we made a break for it. "Into the large chamber!" We went in and the Goblins stopped following us.

"Sir, they stopped!"

"What? Why?"

Liz pointed to the other side of the chamber. "That's why!"

I looked and saw a rather large Goblin with four arms. "Why the hell does it have four arms!?" In head hand was a different mining tool. A hammer, a pick, a shovel, and a poge. I read the name, 'Massive miner goblin.' "Form up, front!" We moved forward and raised our shields. It used the Poge to try and break us apart, but the 'Steady ground' skill kept us in place. "Flank it!" I looked to Liz. "Go hide!" She ran off to a nearby rock and Jenkins and Samuel went to the right and left. "Attack on my signal!"

We raised our shields again to block, but Samuel was crushed by the hammer. "Shit! Jenkins, move back!" I used a battle cry skill and taunt and got the creatures attention. Its pale green skin covered in deep scars, it's disfigured face and single large red eye looked to me. "Come on!"

It moved towards me and tried to hit me with the pick, I dodged it, but then was knocked to the side with the hammer. My HP dropping to eighty percent, thank you defense ring. I got back up, just to see it kill Jenkins. "Shit! Liz, use a teleport Crystal!"

"It won't work!" An anti-crystal area, what the hell is this bullshit?!

"Stay in cover! I'll keep its attention!" It went to attack again. I have to use every defense skill I have. "'Phalanx!'" The red aura grew from my shield as I forced it forward to block the attack. "'Last stand!'" The aura pulsed forward and the creature stumbled.

It let out a loud roar and brought all arms to attack. "'Centuries defense!'" My 'Steady ground' and 'last stand' skill activated with 'Phalanx.' The red Aura became a wall covered in jutting spikes. I pushed forward and between the legs of the boss. It fell forward and turned around. "Time to end this!" I charged forward. "'Angel's redemption!'"

The creature managed to flip over and look at me, it brought two of its weapons on its left towards me, my shield glowed red as it bounced back the attack and I gave my sword a wide swing back as it glowed red as well. I slashed at the neck of the creature, decapitating it in a single hit. The large body shattered and I was greeted with a 'CONGRATULATIONS' as the loot screen popped up. "No floor boss, but still a pain in the ass." There was the 'Red miner eye' and the 'Obsidianite ingot.'

Liz came out from behind the rock. "I-Is that it?"

"Yeah...we got it..." I'll just sell the eye, maybe some crazy cook will buy it. "We got it..." I looked to the spots where Jenkins and Samuel died. "At a cost."

Liz let out a shuttered breath. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"You lost those two because of me. If I knew what was here, I wouldn't of-" I grabbed Liz by the shoulder.

"Stop. It's not your fault."

"But...You almost..."

"Died? Yeah, it's in our job description. Says: 'Chance of death' when I recruit people. Yet they still join." Which puzzles me.

"B-But...they..."

"They're gone, I know. But at least they're free from this death game. Hey, we're only thirty-nine floors away from being done with this game. Can't quit now, can we? For those who die, we have to keep going. We have to do what we can to make sure those who survive get to leave this damned game. Alright?"

"This was just for some stupid item..."

"Hey, if this makes one hell of a sword, even better. Means I have a better chance of saving others. An old dull blade can't save a life, only lose it."

She looked at the item screen. "What's the point..."

I accepted the items and pulled out the black rock that was the 'Obsidianite ingot.' "This is the point. The better the gear, the better the player, and the better the chance of getting through this game in no time. Liz, look at me." I held her chin with my fingers. "We'll make it, I promise. And I'm not one to break promises easily. As cliché as it sounds."

She smiled slightly. "Let's head back..." We used our crystals to head back to Kamdet and then used the town portal to get to Lindarth.

We got back to Liz's shop and she took the ingot into the back. I stood at the front desk and turned to the door and leaned against the desk. "One hell of a day..." A few moments later, Liz came back out with a rather decently sized sword. "Is that it?"

"Yeah..." There was no excitement in her voice. I know why.

"What's it called?" She sat the sword on the table. Its blade was black and long, double-edged, silver lining the edge. The cross guard was a pair of wings, just like my previous sword, but these wings where black, just like the balde. The grip was a twist of black and silver. The pommel was a half-circle which was silver in color.

"It's called the 'Redeemer.' Its stats go way beyond your current sword. But, the swords Kirito uses are better, not by much, but they are."

"That's to be expected. Not the same material, but still the same item rating." I picked it up. "Heavy, solid, and the color is nice."

"Simple. Works for you I guess."

"It does." I set it back on the table. "How much?"

"Take it."

"What?"

"Just...take it..." She went into the back room and left me with the sword.

I rested my right hand on the grip and the left gliding across the flat side of the blade. "The 'Redeemer.' What would it redeem? What is there to redeem?" I took the sword and equipped it; it appeared on my back behind my shield, taking the place of my old sword. I hesitated before going into the backroom. "Liz?" Where was she? "Liz? You still here?" I left the smithy room and went into the house part of the shop. "Liz?" I went down the hall, past the guest room and to Liz's room. I went to the door and opened it slightly. "Liz? You there?" I looked inside to see her sitting on her bed with a picture frame in her hand. Her old guild mates.

"I lost them the same way, a misguided attempt at getting some item." She set the picture on the bed. "The same thing happened today."

I went over to her and stood there, not wanting to crush the bed with the weight of my armor if that's even possible. "Not everyone died today. We loose people everyday in this game. Either from mistakes, mobs, or other players killing other players. People die everyday, or they don't, either way, the points the same. We didn't loose everyone today. Just two men who accepted the call."

"You ordered them to come."

"Yes, but they could of said no. They had the choice. They died by their choice to follow me."

"They're still dead."

"Yes, and that was bound to happen. Hell, I could die tomorrow. But that doesn't mean I will. We don't know what the next day or week or month holds. Hell, I'm scared every day."

Liz looked at me, her eyes red from crying. "W-what?"

"Yeah, I'm scared every day."

"Scared of what?"

"Loosing more people, getting killed, and loosing you." The last one scares me the most.

"M-Me?"

"Yeah. I mean, look at me." I gestured to my gear. "Without you, this would not be possible. I'd be dead before you knew me if I never met you. Hell, I think my life has improved since I met you. I'm more positive. You remember the first time we met, I've told that story to others, and they find it amusing. The big tough guild leader Wolfgang going to some blacksmith to get gear. They can't believe it."

"Wait...I'm just some blacksmith?"

I just realized what I said. "W-what? N-No! I mean...you are a blacksmith, but one of the best!" I waved my hands about in defense and emphasis.

She giggled. "Damn right I am, and you would be nothing without me, you need me."

"Yeah, I know, why do you think I keep you around? I need a good smith."

"As if that's the only reason. Come on, there's something else."

"Well, beside from the fact that I love you. I do need a good smith and the fact that my guild would want you as our blacksmith. Aside from that, I don't think there's much else." I casually looked at her. "What?" She stared at me with a blank face. "Something wrong?"

"Y-you just said..."

"What?"

"Y-you love...me?"

"Oh...I did say that, didn't I? Meant to tell you at another point in time. Kind of slipped out right there. Well, cats out of the bag I guess." I really didn't mean to mention that yet, especially at such an emotionally downed moment right now, I think it just made things a little weird. "Yeah...maybe not the best time to say that."

Liz looked to the floor. "Thank you..."

"Mhm?"

"Thank you...for...everything..."

"Uh...you're welcome? Liz, is something wrong?"

"No...nothing..." She looked at me with her signature smile. "Everything is fine." This feels cliché, but still good? Or is it bad?

"Uh...are you about to do something? Do I have to keep you away from sharp objects?"

She laughed. "What? No! You idiot." She got up from the bed and stood in front of me. "You finally said it."

"Oh...wait, so?"

"Yes, I've been waiting for you to admit it. Just so I was sure. I was scared, I'll admit."

"What. Of confessing love? Not that hard, I just did it, even by mistake."

"What, had a plan?"

"Yeah, I was thinking of a romantic dinner and a star lit walk and such. All the typical romantic shit."

"I don't mind that, but, I prefer the straight confession."

"Hey, figured that now. Saves me Col."

"Hey! Just because you've said it, doesn't keep you from doing romantic crap with me."

"What? Why waste the money? I mean, if we're already together, then why waste money on such things?"

"You have no idea how to work a relationship, do you?"

"No, and I will not ask Klein for help. Kirito maybe."

"Ask Asuna, she knows things. As for me, I may be some blacksmith girl, but that doesn't mean I don't like nice things."

"Mhm...Still a girl I see."

She glared at me. "What's that supposed to mean!?"

I shrugged. "Just saying. I never pegged you for that type of stuff."

"Seriously, you are hopeless."

I grinned. "Fine, tell me what a couple does normally."

"Uh...I have...uh...No idea."

"See, you're hopeless too."

"Yes, but at least I didn't insult my girlfriend."

"Hey, we'll be hopeless together. And how did I insult you?"

"Never pegged me for the girl stuff?"

"That's an insult?"

"You're an idiot."

"I'm your idiot then."

She sighed and placed her hand on her hips. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Give me cool gear?"

"That's not how a relationship works, the guy gives the girl stuff and the guy sucks it up and gets almost nothing but love."

"Hey, that's a load of shit. Have you seen Kirito and Asuna? Asuna gives Kirito food and Kirito gives...what does that boy give her?"

"Love?"

"Role reversal there I guess. Wait, he did give her that nice ring."

"True. But I think that was the only thing."

I thought about it for a moment. "That would be true. He should do more."

Liz shook her head. "First, focus on our relationship please."

"Right," An idea came to me. "Hey, what's you're real name?"

Liz gave me a curious look. "Why?"

"So I can find you once this game ends."

"Oh, yeah, that makes sense. Well then. Shinozaki Rika, at your service. What about you?"

"Only fair. Ken ōkami, at your service."

"Oh, right. So, what now?"

Liz still had no idea. "We'll have to ask Asuna."

"Then we shall. I think they have a cabin on floor twenty-two." Before she Liz could respond, a message popped up. "A message?"

"From who?"

"Heathcliff," I opened the message. "'Come to the K.o.B. as soon as possible, I wish to talk with you.' Well then, guess I have to go then."

Liz sighed. "And I was read to go somewhere with you."

"Sorry, duty calls." I pulled out a crystal. "Hey, I'll deal with this and I'll be right back."

"Fine. Make it quick."

I nodded and used the crystal and the next moment I was in front of the K.o.B. base. "Seriously, compensating much Heathcliff?" I went inside and went to that room I went to last time. "Hey Heathcliff, what do you want?"

He looked to me, his face as serious as ever. "We're making our move to the seventy-fifth floor. We require you guild there to supply aid and give a boost on manpower in the boss room."

"We already talked about this; we're good to go."

"We're going now."

"Why?" What the hell?

"Many people are beginning to doubt that we can ever get out of this game, we must restore their hope."

"So, just tell my people to double-time it to the meeting point?"

"Yes. Make ready Wolfgang, I expect you and your guild to be there within the hour."

"An hour? It takes time to get people moving and gathered, you realize this I hope."

"Within the hour. Get your people ready. That is all."

"It takes time-"

"That is all Wolfgang. Just make ready to move to the next floor." He got up from his seat and left.

"Asshole." I left and sent a guild wide message. "This is such bullshit." I sent a message to Liz. Who responded with: 'Make ready for me to put my foot up his ass.' "Always the lady Liz." This is why I hate Heathcliff. I used a crystal to get to the A.o.B. base and we did as Heathcliff said, we were ready. "He better be ready, I don't need my people picking up his peoples slack." If it's not clear, I really hate Heathcliff.

-

**Wolfgang: This is why I don't want to work with this guy.**

**Kirito: Tell me about it, he's got one hell of an attitude.**

**Liz: Is it wrong I hope he gets killed.**

**Wolfgang: No, I think that's normal.**

**Kirito: Agreed.**

**Asuna: Really?**

**All: Yes.**

**Asuna: You're all messed up in the head.**

**Wolfgang: As true as that is, we're not wrong. Next time on Book 1: Angels. Chapter 6: Nightfall. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there everyone, Dunmore here. I'm back and ready to write. I'll tell you, Marine training takes time and you don't have access to a computer as much as you'd wish. But, hey, finished Boot camp, MCT, and MOS training. So, now I'm back and good to go. Hope you aren't too upset; I apologize for the time it took. So, enough with this, let's get to work!**

Chapter 6: Nightfall

I set my helmet down and looked to Heathcliff. The map in front of us showing the area. "So, you want my men here, in the ruins. Why?"

"There are difficult monsters there, I see your people are more fit to handle them. I've seen how they fight. I need you there to secure that front, also in case the boss area is there. I trust you and your men can keep it secure." Heathcliff let out a heavy sigh. "You know as much as I do that your needed there. We can handle the other fronts."

"Yes. That is true. But," I picked up my helmet. "I'll still have scouts at the other fronts. To keep an eye on you and the others. I do not trust the Army or the Dragons. They're rash and idiotic, not to mention they lack proper training."

"I understand that, that is why I am keeping you and them separate. I don't need conflict between guilds while we clear a floor. It tends to make things harder than they should be."

"Fine, my men will be there. I'm watching you and the others. I learned one thing, trust no one." I put my helmet on and left the tent. A captain ran up to me. "Get the men ready, we move to secure the ruins, tactical march."

"Yes Sir."

"Oh, and Captain, make sure the scouts are with the other guilds. I need eyes on them."

"Yes Sir, I'll have it done." He ran off into our camp area. I went back to our Command Tent. "Alright, here's what we have."

Valkun, Calmacil, Alex, and a few of my officers looked to me. "And I assume we're doing as Heathcliff says?"

"Valkun, you know we have to play nice for now. I need your scouts on top of their game the following days, word of anything the other guilds do. I want to know before they themselves know what they're doing."

"Of course." Already getting messages from the scouts.

"Calmacil, once we get to the Ruins, we need to entrench as soon as possible. Secure the area and make sure the monsters there stay there."

"Easy." His trident-spear resting in his hands.

"Alex, how are the supplies?"

"We're good to go last I checked, but, I shall check again." His hood and robes hiding his features.

"Good, now, as we move there, we'll encounter resistance. I want to keep off the main roads in case we have any red players looking to score."

"Yes Sir." The officers nodded and made their way out, the others followed.

I stood alone in the tent. "I have bad feeling about this." I followed suite and made my way to the front of camp facing the direction of the ruins. "I can feel it, something is off…..."

"I thought the same, someone is watching us. Who? I have no idea." Valkun coming out of nowhere.

"We'll have to be careful as we move. The Laughing Coffins are out there. From our past conflicts with them, we'll have to be careful with them, they'll be looking for a fight."

Valkun chuckled. "We'd be happy to oblige."

I smirked. "As much as I like the idea, we have to be at the ruins before nightfall. It's not too far, but, there is still enough room to get caught up in some fight with anyone."

"Of course. Well, I'm off, scouting to be done."

"Be careful Valkun. We don't need heroes."

"Of course. I am the shadow, and you can't kill a shadow." Cocky as ever.

"Go old friend. Do your duty. I'll see you later." He was already gone. I turned back into camp, greeting my men as I passed. These next few days should hold some interesting moments. I passed an officer tent as one ran out holding his throat in agony. "What's wrong!?"

"S-Sir…..." He shattered into data.

"What….." I moved into the tent and noticed it was clean, no sign of a fight. I looked to the wine bottle on the table. "Could it be….." I picked it up and smelled it, tearing it from my nose. "Poison. I have to tell Alex." I ran out of the tent and opened my messenger, the men around me running around to secure the area. I sent a message and looked around, anyone out of the ordinary, anyone not acting like they should.

"It seems like they struck, whoever it may be." Alex stood next to me, facing the tent. "Poison, classic. Many people like to savor the kill, but others…..are more articulate. This…..killed rather fast."

"Or was it timed?"

"That is a possibility. But, since I noticed they all came out of the tents."

"Right. Officers! Front and center!" A group came over from the men guarding the area.

"Yes Sir!"

"Keep anyone and everyone from consuming anything that is not in their inventory. Anything they got from camp supply. Do not eat or drink anything, check for poison. Alex and his specialists will check all of it."

"Yes Sir." The highest ranking officer barked orders and they took off.

"Alex, get to checking. I need to know how much of our supply might be contaminated."

"Right." Alex walked off to the supply tents, his robed specialists followed. Creepy bastards.

Calmacil came running up. "Wolfgang, has anyone else died!?"

"Not from what I can tell Calmacil. But we must keep an eye open to the shadows. No doubt Valkun is already watching." I looked in the direction of the K.O.B camp. "I'll be back." I make haste to Heathcliff's tent. I shoved his men out of my way. "Heathcliff!"

"Wolfgang. I heard. Word travels fast around a guild war camp."

"Have you lost anyone?"

"Yes, two field marshals and a supply officer."

"It seems as if someone wants us to stay put."

"It would be wise to do so. Just so we can figure this out." Heathcliff looked to the map. "But we need to secure this floor….."

"I'm pushing out without you or the others. The Angels of Blood can handle their part while you sit idle."

"Are you insane? You'll get you and your men killed."

"Yes, that is highly likely and no, I will not."

"Wolfgang, you need to stay here as we figure- "

"I will not sit idle, there is a damned game to clear so we can get out of it. The faster we do, the better. Lives will be lost….no matter what."

"Fine, go on your suicide march. You're only damning the rest of us."

I left the tent and made my way back to camp. "Form up to march, we're leaving!" The men quickly got things ready and packed and we left within the hour. "Force march, keep off the main road the best you can. An ambush might await there."

A collective sound of shields being bashed signaled the start of the march. "We are Angels, we protect and destroy! Blood is our answer, mercy is a gift, and surrender is never offered!"

I marched next to them as we made our way towards the Ruins. "Be watchful. Our scouts watch for us but no eyes should be idle, watch for anything!"

The trees around us seemed to bend around us as we moved, our watchful sight keeping anyone from ambushing us. But, alas, they could still attack. A surprise is something not expected, maybe seen, but not expected. "Movement, left!"

The shields came up and we all made ready, the right side raising shields right in case of a trick. "Keep moving but be ready! Shields stay up!" I raised my own shield and drew my sword. "Impregnatable defense makes a great offense, if they attack, strike them down and make them understand why we're the Angels of blood!"

I saw the movement, they're moving around us. Making us unsteady. "They're all around us! How many!?"

"Hold steady! Do not falter! One wrong move and they'll strike."

"S-Sir! I see them and hear them, the laughing…its maddening!"

"Focus! Do not let them pick your mind apart with their tricks!" Silence filled the air, before a scream echoed. A soldier dropped and shattered into data. "They're here!"

Hooded figures jumped into the ranks and the fight started. "Keep them down!" The Sergeants and officers kept the men in line and organized a defense.

I bashed one with my shield as he came at me, running off when he landed. "Hit and run, they're not standing their ground. Tighten up!" Sounds of metal clashing could be heard for split seconds, then gone. They're suicidal. It's just slowing u down…..or distracting us…damn. "Push forward! They're only delaying us, they can't stop us!" The tight formation moved down the road, shields, spears, swords, warhammers, axes, and more held up. Daggers glanced off our armor, the attack slowed and stopped. "Hold…keep moving, hold formation." Moments passed. "They're gone." The Ruins were ahead. "Move to the Ruins, set up a defense and clear the monsters."

Valkun landed next to me from above. "Camp was attacked. They held them off, but losses are being totaled still. Our camp supply was poisoned. They wanted to cripple us, the other guilds will be slowed by this. We can still move to our area, but cannot advance till the others catch up."

"Then that's what we do." We kept moving till we entered the Ruins area, marked by old stone pillars and collapsed buildings. "Set up a defense, clearing teams, move forward." I looked to Calmacil and Valkun. "How are things going?"

Valkun opened his messages. "The other guilds are slightly crippled for now, but starting to get ready to move."

Calmacil opened his map. "The men are setting up and clearing as we go. We'll be secure in the hour. Night will soon fall."

I looked up and the sun was setting. "Soon." I looked to the forest and saw the eyes, they followed us and waited. "They'll attack then. I want constant watch, shifts, no direction left unwatched. Understood?"

"Yes. I'll let the men know." The both left and Alex came up. "Our camp is being setup, the Ruins offer a great defense. Very helpful."

"Also lots of places to hide."

"That too. We'll keep our eyes open, worry not." Alex moved away. I noticed his specialist moving about the men, checking them.

I let out a breath and gripped my sword tighter. "If they come, our watch will see them. Let them have the balls to come." I sat of a fallen pillar and watched the entire area being covered by my Angels. I smirked under my helmet. "This will be an interesting night." The sun set and the moon rose, nightfall has come. "Here we go." I stood up and bashed my shield. "Angels! Ready!"

Shields bashed and cries for a fight echoed. The trees moved, they have a pair it seems.

**Wolfgang: They're coming**

**Valkun: So it seems**

**Calmacil: We'll be ready.**

**Alex: Always are**

**Liz: Try and be careful…..**

Wolfgang: As Alex says 'Always are.' Next time, Chapter 7: Crawling Secrets


End file.
